Class-E christmas party file
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A Christmas gathering at Class 3-E to celebrate the festive season with a surprise twist! Enjoy and merry christmas


It had been a while since Nagisa climbed those familiar steps up to class-E, heck the final time was around this point as well, covered in the white snow and ice which considering it was nearly Christmas was appropriate. He shifted his glasses a bit, ever since he entered high school after the last battle with Shiro and the Shinigami which damaged his eyes. So now he wore silver framed glasses. He smiled once he spotted the old classroom which was abandoned as the Principal had relocated Class-E into the main campus area, He spotted his old friends. First up was Rio Nakamura, who had pulled her hair into a ponytail, Kataoka had her hair down and curled a bit, Okajima grew his hair out a bit and slicked it back and Kaede had gone back to her natural hair colour

"Yo Nagisa" Isogia cried out

"Hey guys" Nagisa said as he reached the group. However he noticed someone was missing

"Come on Karma" a voice cried out

"Whatever, they're already there, so why bother" Karma was heard saying

"Just move it!" the voice said , most likely Okuda pushing her boyfriend along

"Yes dear." Karma said as the pair finally arrived. With the last two students who were able to come. Ritsu was back in Norway so she was unable to come to the gathering.

* * *

Once inside the warmish classroom the teens started to mingle and update each other about what was happening with them, while Nagisa was just standing there enjoying his time with Kaede, he spotted something out the corner of his eye.

"Everything okay Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"Hold on a minute" Nagisa said walking out into the hallway, following what was a red ribbon, curiousity getting teh better of him, he picked it up and gave it a little tug making something click. Looking up he spotted a Koro-sensei gun drop the magazine one a switch "Huh" Nagisa said as something silvery shot out from the switch, that hit a mouse trap which in turn unleashed a combat knife cutting another bit of ribbon which retracted quite quickly into a room that the back which the class used to use for science. "Oh no" Nagisa panicked as the second ribbon made something click, there in the science lab was a large christmas present which sprang open

"HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" a voice from the past said

"No way" Nagisa gasped

"Yes way my Boy" the voice said as Koro-sensei stood in front of Nagisa wearing a red version of his black coat, a green vest and a santa hat. "I'm back" he said making Nagisa shocked.

"Koro-sensei" Nagisa said hugging his old teacher "We thought"

"Never doubt me Nagisa" Koro-sensei said "Now time for a feast. I spent all week on it"

* * *

"SO I wonder when the food's going to be served?" Okajima asked

"I hope its fried chicken, I love the Christmas fried chicken" Kurahashi smiled.

"Well it is traditional" Kanzaki said smiling while holding Sugino's hand.

"Where's Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"Who's cared just bring on the chicken" Terasaka said

"FRIED CHICKEN!? Oh NO! we are not having that deep fried and crunchy stuff served up here boys and girls" a voice said shocking them as suddenly dozens of plates appear, containing different types of meats vegetables, salads, seafood and bread. "Not at my Christmas table"  
"KORO-SENSEI!" the group cheered.

"Hello my dear students. I hope you're hungry" Koro-sensei said as the students sat down and started to tuck in. Soon laughter and merriment filled the room.

"What's going on here?" another familiar voice said as in walked Karasuma and Irina

"Mr Karasuma" the guys exclaimed

"Bitch-sensei" the girls cheered

"So nice you could join us" Koro-sensei

"Someone want to tell me why the octopus is alive?" Irina asked

"Another time, I think; now as a penalty Karasuma, you have to carve the turkey" Koro-sensei said

"I think I can do that" Karasuma smiled.

* * *

After the feast the student went back to the main room and started to do a bit of a slow dance, unaware of what was above. Nagisa only noticed it after looking up. Soon all the guys looked over to their old teacher who just smiled and nodded. Once the music died down, the guys kissed the girls.

"Nagisa!' Kaede exclaimed as her lips were softly covered by Nagisa

"K-K-KArma!" Okuda stuttered

"Pucker up honey"

"Isogai, what are you do" Kataoka asked

"I love you Hinata" Maehara said

"Tai?" Kurahashi tilted her well.

"I'm not going to say no" Rio smirked.

"Merry Christmas Irina" Karasuma said

"Ah I love seeing them happy" Koro-sensei said as the girls suddenly looked up seeing all the mistletoe. Koro-sensei slipped out the back.

"Where's he going?" Kaede asked

"Only place I know" Nagisa said leading Kaede, Karma and Okuda away.

* * *

At the frozen pool he built Koro-sensei sighed sadly before looking skyward as snow drifted down.

"Merry Christmas Ryuji" a voice said making the yellow teacher smile. For there on the ice was Aguri Yukimura ice skating, soon she was caught by Koro-sensei

"Merry Christmas Aguri" Koro-sensei said smiling as he stepped out onto the ice. Unaware that four of hsi top students seeing their teachers happily skating.

"Say Kaede, my parents are trying and going to have Christmas dinner together and mum asked if I would like to bring someone along, so I thought" Nagisa said

"I would love too" Kaede said snuggling up to her love interest.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here is just a short tale. But anyway MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone, my readers, my reviewers, my followers, my fellow writers and anybody I missed mentioning. I hope you have a good day and have a safe and very merry Christmas or happy holiday.**


End file.
